


Kitchen Heat

by DestielHardcoreLove, Swlfangirl



Series: The Midnight Ramblings [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pining Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHardcoreLove/pseuds/DestielHardcoreLove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: Dean remembered Benny back before he made it big on tv.  He was the older boy that had taught him everything he would ever need to know in the kitchen.  Ever since then, he'd always had a crush on the guy.
Now that guy was a smoking hot man who was coming back home to do an episode for his show.  Dean is more than thrilled to be able to finally tell the guy exactly how he felt only to be surprised at how well it actually goes.





	

Dean tapped his pen against the bent up page, he'd reworked the lyrics in his head ten times and still they weren't right. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he pulled one of the delicious, perfectly seasoned fries to his lips and bit into it. When his writing got hard, there was nothing like a warm meal at Ellen's to help him relax. Some of his best memories were tied up in the Road House and it felt like a second home.

"No Bobby, I don't know why he didn't tell us!" Ellen shouted as she barged through the swinging doors of her kitchen. Her husband, Bobby, was on the other line damn near spitting after the news she just threw at him.

"Okay you listen here you old coot, he may be some big shot but he's still our boy. Even if I wanna slap him right about now...STOP ARGUING WITH ME AND JUST GET YOUR CREW HERE NOW!" Ellen bellowed before turning off her phone.

"Damn men…" she growled, turning her head to see none other than Dean fucking Winchester staring at her with wide eyes, "And what the hell you starin at?" she said, even if the grin was taking the sting out of her words.

"Nothin' ma'am, just haven't seen you this riled up since Jo got caught riding around on that motorcy-..." Dean started, only belatedly realizing that he'd brought the memory back up for Ellen when a blaze of fire lit in her eyes. "I mean, it's been a while s'all."

"Hmph, I still haven't forgiven that girl for that," Ellen grumbled turning to walk back into the kitchen but suddenly whipped back around, "You got plans tomorrow?"

"Not that I know of..." Dean said slowly, almost worried about what he'd get roped into. It wasn't like he minded cooking a couple nights a month when the fryboy didn't show, and running the counter wasn't so bad even, but with Ellen you never really knew what kinda favor she was gonna ask but you didn't really say no either.

"Now ya do," Ellen grinned wide, "We gotta get this place cleaned from top to bottom by Saturday morning," she said looking around the diner with a heavy sigh.

"Oh? The president comin' or somethin?" Dean teased, earning himself a heavy smack to the back of the head. "Ow, damn Ellen," he winced, feeling like an idiot. He should have known better than to tease her when she's in a mood like this. She was clearly freaking out, she was just much better at hiding it than most people.

"No you damn idiot," Ellen said with a dramatic roll of her eyes,"The almighty Benny Lafitte is returning home with his entire crew to film a special episode here in Louisiana," Ellen said with another grumble.

Dean's pulse spiked at the mere mention of Benny's name. He swallowed hard, eyes lowered as far as possible to keep Ellen from getting a read on him. She was damn sharp and if he gave anything away he'd never hear the end of it. He tried to relax, take a couple deep breaths as he fought off the dopey grin and rush of adrenaline pumping through his veins.

Biting his lip, scribbling down something in his notebook..not even really paying attention to what it looked like he answered. "So the Road House is gonna be on tv? That outta be good for business."

"Hmph," Ellen barely looked at Dean, she was too busy making mental notes of what all needed to be done.

"Oh don't be so cross with the boy El, you know he ain't ignoring you on purpose," Victor called out from the back of the kitchen. The woman was so loud she could be heard clearly throughout the entire diner.

"Mind your own business Henrickson!" Ellen shouted. Victor came out through the doors and plopped a piece of "leftover" pie in front of Dean.

"Not when you're being unreasonable, you're his momma Ellen. Nothing's gonna change that. Trust me, if he coulda called, he would have every damn day," Victor said, giving Dean a wink before sauntering back into the kitchen.

"I hate when that kid is right," Ellen sighed, her shoulders slumping as her anger slowly started to deflate right out of her.

"Everyone does, he's not exactly humble about it," Dean laughed, anything to keep his mind off Benny Lafitte and the feelings he stirred up. Benny moved away before Dean was even in high school but still he remembered the time they spent together in the kitchen of the Road House. The summer he learned how to cook. He hadn't actually seen the guy in nearly a decade but Dean had watched every episode of Cajun Kitchen since it premiered three years ago.

He was even more handsome than he'd been back then, older, more sophisticated. Even the hint of grey in his beard was sexy and Dean realized fairly quickly that a lot of things had changed when it came to how he felt about Benny, starting with the very obvious attraction he felt toward the man he only had access to through his goddamn tv screen.

This, this could be something else entirely. Dean wondered for a minute if Benny would even see him, or if he'd still just be the twelve year old kid.

"Uh, so when they gettin' here?" Dean asked, trying for nonchalance and knowing even as he spoke that he'd missed it by a mile.

Ellen quirked a brow but unlike everyone else, she kept the comments to herself. She knew just how much Dean "pined" after Benny, no matter how hard the boy tried to hide it, he was just too obvious to her.

"Benny'll be here Friday night, the crew will be here Saturday morning. They film the actual cooking episode on Sunday and then Benny will be staying to do some film work for the rest of the week," Ellen explained.

"Oh, that's uh..that's cool. I bet you'll be glad to have him home." Dean fidgeted in his seat leaving the pie Vic left for him completely uneaten as his mind went wild with different scenarios. Everything from Benny calling him little Dean to the man stripping himself naked and asking him if he likes what he sees.

Dean knows he needs to get out of there, he's not going to be able to control himself if he doesn't. He fakes a frustrated groan toward his notebook and grabs his jacket draping it over his arm. "Doesn't look like I'm gonna get anywhere with this, I'll uh.. I'll be back tomorrow to help. Thanks for the food, El."

"Mmhmm, sure kiddo, see ya tomorrow," Ellen said with a knowing smile, taking up the pie to take a bite out of it herself. Benny wasn't bringing just a camera crew with him but a whole whirlwind.

* * *

Benny got out of his jeep and took in a deep breath. New York city was fun but God it was so great to be home. He missed every little thing about it, including the musty smell as he drove down the highway. This episode for his show Cajun Kitchen was a long time coming, he had planned on doing it much earlier but of course, all the producers and big wigs had to put their two cents in.

It was in the schedule for the camera crew to already be here, to check out the sites and "good camera angles" but Benny wanted to come home first. To be the small town southern boy he always was deep down.

The red neon sign above The Roadhouse was like a damn beacon, welcoming him home. He knew he was in a world of pain the minute he saw his foster mom Ellen but she'd calm eventually...hopefully. Taking in another deep breath he hurried up the steps and went through the door, surprised to see the place pretty quiet on a Friday night.

"Hello! Anyone here?" Benny called out, his feet nearly coming out from under him when people began to pour out through the kitchen and hallway, screaming welcome home. Benny pressed a hand over his chest and barked out a laugh.

"Welcome home ya idjit," Bobby laughed, pulling him into a tight hug. Benny patted him on the back and then on the side of his neck.

"It's good to be home," he said, turning a bit away from the old man to feel a hard smack on the back of his head. Before she could start yelling, he pulled Ellen into a hug and she instantly relaxed against him.

"Hi ma," he whispered. Ellen laughed, hit him a bit softer again and pulled away with a soft look on her face.

"We're talkin later on why you haven't called. Welcome home son," she said. Benny laughed, giving her a nod before taking up the beer someone suddenly thrusted into his hand. He tried to catch sight of who it was but all he got was a retreating back, a delicious looking ass and bowed legs that tugged on a memory from awhile back. He was about to ask who that was when someone to his right started firing off with a thousand questions.

People were packed around Benny, Dean figured that's how it'd be but he was content to bide his time. He honestly didn't even know why he thought it would be a good idea to come down here. Most likely Benny wouldn't even recognize him. It had been nearly ten years, he shouldn't expect miracles. On the off chance that the man did remember him, he'd probably just say something like, "Aren't you that annoying kid that used to follow me around the kitchen back there?"

Dean did everything in his power not to pull at his hair in frustration. Instead, he just put himself back behind the counter and tried to focus on anything other than Benny Lafitte.

It took forever and about a million questions but he finally managed to get back to Ellen who barely said anything to him, just playfully shoved him towards the bar with a nod towards the man behind it. Benny gave her a curious look but did as he was told, even if the order had been silent.

"Hey, can I get one more of these?" Benny asked with his most charming smile. He held up the beer bottle as the guy turned around and all the air wooshed out of Benny's chest. There were tons of attractive men in New York, a lot of them he gladly admitted to giving them a go around in his bed but this adonis standing before him put any man and twink to shame. What struck him the most were those eyes, freaking candy apple green and damn how they shined. There was another tug of familiarity in his chest as a slow somewhat bashful smile stretched the kid's lips.

"Yeah sure," Dean answered, doing his best to keep his damn heart from pounding out of his chest. He grabbed the empty bottle from the counter and quickly dug into the fridge under the bar to pluck out another one. Licking his lips, Dean slid it across the wood and pulled his hand away.

He wanted to say something clever, maybe tell him it was on the house but Ellen had shut the whole damn place down for Benny's surprise party so everything was free. Instead of embarrassing himself he just smiled and nodded toward the man before grabbing the rag he used to clean the bar and got back to work.

Benny's mouth open and closed as he continued to stare at the guy, something about him was nagging at the back of his skull. It wasn't until he turned around again and he got a good look at those bowed legs.

"How can you expect to catch up with those bowed out legs of yours!"

A younger version of his own voice echoed in his brain and he let out a breathless laugh, "Cher…" he said softly, not even sure if he was heard or not.

Dean gasped, his hand stilling on the cloth as his head snapped up to meet those bright blue eyes. That was it, that was the word that taunted and comforted him. So many times Benny had called him cher, granted back then Dean was sure it was much more innocent but now? What could it mean now? He licked his lips and gave Benny a quick nod. He didn't want to presume it meant anything, couldn't let himself hope for anything like that.

"Holy...fuck Dean?" Benny shouted, heaving himself up on the bar to swing his legs over. Once he was on the other side he yanked the much older...and much hotter version of Dean Winchester into his arms and hugged him tight.

"Damn, you're almost fucking taller than me!" Benny laughed.

It was easy to melt into Benny's warm arms. The man was muscle wrapped around him and if not for the rampant responses of his brain he'd worry that it would get very inappropriate very quickly. Having Benny pressed against him, in reality was something he'd never been prepared for. His mind was nearly short-circuiting just from the feel of it.

He did his best to recover when Benny finally pulled away and bit his lip to hold back a smirk, "I would be if you weren't wearing those friggin' boots, man."

"Uh huh, sure," Benny grinned. He couldn't keep his eyes off Dean. Part of his brain still saw the twelve year old shy version of Dean, one who barely learned to get sassy with him until the very end of the summer. But the other part...that part was definitely admiring the way Dean's muscles rippled under his tight shirt, the way those damn jeans curved around an ass Benny was having a hard time not fantasizing about.

Benny had to clear his throat and take a deep breath before even saying anything,"So uh, how are you? What you been up to?"

"I'm good man, I uh.. I pick up shifts around here occasionally, but most of the time I'm pulling my hair out trying to think of new song lyrics." Dean had grown a lot in the years Benny was away. He'd learned to be charming, confident, but this was a whole new level for him and he knew it. Not even taking the fact that the man was pretty much a fucking celebrity, but even good ol' boy Benny had been way out of his league. Still, he couldn't help but try to keep going. "I'm not so keen to play them myself but other people seem to like them."

"That's amazing Dean, I'd love to hear them while I'm here. If you wouldn't mind showin me of course," Benny said, his natural southern drawl coming back. He never truly lost it but it did fade a bit while he was away in New York but being home and wanting to charm the shit out of Dean brought it all back.

"Oh, I dunno, I mean you'll be pretty busy right?" Dean asked, slowly dragging his tongue over his lower lip and grinning when Benny's eyes tracked the movement. He drew it back into his mouth slowly making sure to poke at his top lip as well.

Benny smirked and quickly looked around to make sure no one was really paying attention to them before slowly crowding Dean up against the counter. He didn't touch him but he did get close enough that they could feel each other's body heat, his chest just barely grazing along Dean's back.

"I'll make time for you cher," Benny said softly, his voice coming out more like a growl than anything.

Dean fought every instinct that told him to push back against Benny, to feel the hard planes of muscle and anything else against him. His hands shook a little as the heat surged lower into his gut. Dean could feel himself hardening and there wasn't anything he could do to stop it. He'd never been more grateful for the countertop in his life. Swallowing hard, Dean decided he might only get one chance to do it so he went for it.

He dropped the rag onto the floor and bent over to get it, pushing back hard against Benny's crotch until he felt thick fingers and warm hands settle over his hips to steady him. He popped back up and immediately missed the warmth there. "If you really mean that, Benny. You can meet me out back when this is over."

Benny bit down hard on his bottom lip, wanting to take Dean to the little break room where he knew Ellen stowed away a cot for inventory nights. He swallowed it down and let out a shaky breath, "I'll be there," he said through clenched teeth. The need to palm Dean's cock through his jeans or to roll his hips forward just once was so much it was almost painful to pull away. He'd never felt this strong of a pull with anyone but this wasn't no ordinary little twink begging to get fucked by an older man. This was Dean, someone he had grown very fond of over one summer and always thought of for almost ten years.

"I'll be waiting," Dean replied, smiling back at him with a wide grin. He'd have to hold a beer over his crotch if he wanted to get out from behind the bar but it was more than worth it. Benny was everything he'd been wanting for years and it seemed like he might actually get it, or at least part of it. Even if it was a one night stand for Benny, Dean didn't care, he'd take whatever parts of him that Benny could give.

* * *

Dean twirled his keys waiting for Benny to say his goodbyes. Ellen had nearly insisted that he come back to the house with her until Benny put his foot down. Dean nearly busted out laughing when he mentioned being a grown ass man who had the right to stay at a hotel if he wanted. Of course Dean knew in his heart that had they not made plans, he'd have gladly taken Ellen up on her offer. They might not have learned much about one another over the years but it was clear to him maybe even before Benny showed up that he was still the same guy who'd taught Dean how to cook.

Benny did one more round of hugs before he was practically tearing ass out of the bar. The vision of Dean leaning up against that sleek black car he remembered John driving back in the day had arousal stirring in his gut all over again. He rushed up to Dean and didn't even give him a chance to say anything. His arms wrapped around Dean's waist and he all but attacked those stupidly plump lips. Nipping, biting and sucking until Dean was moaning into Benny's mouth. He wasn't even aware he'd grabbed at Dean's ass until the kid's legs were wrapped around him and they were slowly rutting against each other.

"Fuck, we...cher c'mon," Benny chuckled, doing a hard roll of his hips to get Dean's head to fall back with a moan, "We gotta get outta here. If you wanna do this in the back of your car that's fine but not at the diner. Though I gotta say, I'd rather have you on a bed," Benny grinned, leaning in to suck at Dean's neck.

"Ungh, fuck.. Okay m-my place is only a few miles. Just follow me," Dean grunted, his legs shaking as he put his weight back onto them. Once he was steady he rushed to the other side of the car and hopped in. Even though it was a reasonably cool evening Dean flipped on the air conditioning trying to get himself under control before they pulled out of the parking lot.

It didn't take long for a silver jeep to pull up behind him and Dean took a deep breath pulling out of the lot. A few minutes later he pulled up to the curb by his house, motioning for Benny to pull into the garage. The last thing he needed were small town mouths letting everyone in on their business. Dean found it annoying but more than that he just didn't want Benny thinking he was trying to hook up with him for some sort of ten seconds of fame effect in a small town.

Thankfully he got the message and Dean opened his garage door allowing Benny to park his car on the inside while Dean's baby was out on the curb. He gave her a fond pat and a quick kiss "Sorry baby, it's just one night."

Finally he slipped under the garage door as it was closing and greeted Benny inside. He barely resisted the urge to pull him close again but he knew if he did there'd be no making it to the bed so instead he went straight for the door. "C'mon in."

Benny grinned, looking around the modest little house. Usually he'd look around, make some small talk but he was impatient. And just from the heated look on Dean's face, so was he. Without another word he yanked the younger man to him and kissed him deeply, "Mmm I'm glad you were at my party tonight cher," he said with a deep chuckle.

"Y'know I almost wasn't. Told myself you'd never remember me, and that even if you did you wouldn't want me, not like this," Dean replied, pulling Benny by the hand and leading him back toward his bedroom. He didn't stop again until the back of his knees hit the bed Even though his fingers were itching to take away the layers of fabric that were covering Benny's skin. "I almost don't believe it, even now."

"Of course I remembered you, yeah it took me a bit but I could never forget someone like you cher. You were a cute kid that grew into an incredibly sexy man," Benny smirked tipping up Dean's face to kiss him again. He moved to sit down on the bed and instantly pulled Dean down to sit on his lap, Benny's arms immediately wrapping around Dean's waist to keep him close.

"Hell, you're part of the reason why I even started the show," Benny said before nipping sharply at Dean's bottom lip.

Dean pulled away shock and confusion spreading over him quickly, his heart sputtering in his chest in an effort to keep up. His hands started to shake as he wrapped his arms around Benny's neck. "Wait what?"

"You heard me," Benny laughed dragging his hands up and down Dean's back before pushing them underneath his shirt entirely, "That summer teaching you and seeing just how eager you were to learn, made me realize I either wanted to be a teacher or something along those lines," Benny grinned.

Dean felt a blush creeping up his neck. He rarely got too embarrassed but just the thought of him having any kind of effect on Benny's life like that just made his skin feel too tight and his face flush bright red. Not knowing what to say and wanting to hide his painfully obvious reaction to it, Dean just pulled Benny in and kept his mouth busy until some of the color in his cheeks began to fade.

Their mouths fit together in a way he'd never felt before. Benny's velvet tongue curling around his own in a sinful dance that had him unconsciously grinding down on the thick warm thighs beneath him. Dean let out a few needy moans but they were swallowed greedily until both of their mouths went slack and they began to pant hot breaths between them.

"Fuck cher, I think it's about time you lose some of these clothes," Benny said with a breathless laugh. Without much prompting they Dean's shirt off along with Benny's and it felt almost too good having Dean pressed against him with all that bare skin. He couldn't stop his hands from grabbing and squeezing at Dean's ass even if he actually wanted to.

Having Benny on display for him was like something out of a daydream and Dean wanted nothing more than to caress every inch of exposed skin. He needed to touch everything to feel it under his hands, to put his mouth along each curve and divot of the man's body. Solid muscle or soft skin he didn't care he just wanted to taste, to feel, to experience it all. His fingertips skated along the wide breadth of Benny's shoulders and followed the lines until he traced it down lower, rubbing against the contours of his torso.

When he reached the top of Benny's jeans he was rewarded with a stuttered breath. Dean pulled back, smiled brightly at the man, while nervously biting at his lip. He pushed against the rough denim, squeezing at the large bulge that made him ache to be filled with it.

"Mmm, that feels good cher," Benny groaned, pushing his hips up a little as Dean continued to squeeze his fingers. He loved the way Dean chewed on his lip and how bright his eyes would get each time Benny moaned. Something warm spread throughout his chest and couldn't help grinning back at Dean as he leaned back on his hands.

"C'mon, I know you wanna take em off," Benny teased, jerking his hips up to make Dean bounce a little.

Dean fought off a little chuckle but smiled brightly. Rolling his eyes with a fond exasperation he eased himself off Benny's lap and onto his knees in front of the man. He tugged the button out of it's hole and eased the zipper down, nearly gasping at how big and full Benny was once he'd pulled the fabric over his wide hips. Dean let out a shaky whine and licked his lips as soon as the heavy denim hit the floor.

His hand went back to pushing against the bulge of Benny's thick cock now only the thin cotton between his hand and the warm pulsing shaft. "Fuck, you're big…"

"Better to fuck you with my dear," Benny barked out a laugh and shook his head. The laughter was cut short when Dean's hand squeezed the head through his boxers and Benny let out a loud groan instead. The need to get Dean naked and under him surged through him and he almost, just almost gave in. He somehow managed to hold back though. If Dean's eyes got that big with him still being hidden inside of his boxers, he couldn't wait to hear the noise he made when he actually saw Benny..

He was hyper focused on the bulging heat beneath his palm, a roar of his racing heart and excitement filling his ears. Sliding his fingers beneath the thin waistband of the navy blue boxer briefs, Dean held his breath. Slowly, he exposed every thick inch of Benny's heavy cock. The air finally rushed from his lungs when he took in the sight of it fully, muttering a soft, "Fuck."

"Glad you approve," Benny grunted, his hips subconsciously pushing up against Dean's hand. It had been awhile and he really, really wanted Dean. He was honestly surprised actual sentences were able to leave his mouth when all his body and brain were screaming for him to just pin Dean down and get this started.

A deep shudder ran through him as curious fingers began to explore and a fat drop of precum dribbled out from the tip of his cock. With the last bit of brain power he had he scooped it up wit his thumb and offered it up to Dean with a smirk.

Diving forward, Dean sucked at the tip of Benny's thumb eagerly. Hollowing his cheeks out and savoring the salty drop as it burst against his tongue. He didn't stop there though, sucking roughly around the thick calloused finger and moaning wantonly as he imagined getting his mouth around something much bigger. Pulling off with a pop, Dean looked up at Benny with soft eyes, patiently waiting for whatever came next.

"God damn Cher," Benny growled and yanked Dean up by his hair to attack at his lips again. He sucked and nibbled on them until they were cherry red and swollen, making Benny's cock pulse and dribble out even more precum. He watched as Dean glanced down, a positively sinful look crossing over his face as he licked at those swollen lips.

"Go ahead," Benny said widening his legs a bit and leaning back even further to give Dean as much room as he could.

With permission Dean didn't hesitate, quickly taking the heavy shaft in his hands and wrapping his mouth around the tip. He sucked eagerly, sliding the roughest part of his tongue along the slit drawing out a shaky moan from Benny. Satisfied with himself he took more, sucking it in until he felt the tip pushing into his throat and pulling back off. He stroked the wetness down to the base, spitting across the tip and working it down as well. Dean knew he needed it to be soaking wet if he was going to attempt to even get most of it in this mouth, and fuck did he want to try.

Moaning around the tip Dean pushed himself lower, relaxing his jaws as much as possible until Benny squeezed past the opening to his throat where Dean began to swallow convulsively around the head of his cock until he couldn't take anymore and backed off again, his spit covering almost the entire length. Dean purred in approval at how much he'd managed to pull Benny in before trying again.

"Oh fucking hell, fuck Dean," Benny moaned out. One hand clutched at the bed while the other buried into Dean's hair, pulling at it each time his throat would tighten around Benny's cock. It felt so good, almost too good. Benny was damn proud to claim that he had extremely good self control and could stave off orgasms with just sheer will power. And right at that moment Dean was smashing that claim. That mouth worked Benny over so good he was seeing damn stars and his stomach was already clenching with the first wave of deep arousal. The annoyingly needy part of him wanted to explode, paint Dean's throat and face with his cum. With a deep shudder and an even deeper breath he managed to pull at Dean's hair enough to pull him completely off.

"I-I ain't gonna last long with that damn wicked mouth of yours. I love to say I have an awesome refractory period but you've been proving me wrong about myself so far," Benny chuckled, dragging his thumb across Dean's ruined but beautiful lips.

Dean was humming with satisfaction that he'd pleased Benny, hoping it was better than any average blowjob. He wasn't a virgin, but he still wasn't entirely sure how good he was with just a bit of practice. Most of that wasn't even on a real person just a toy that was only a couple inches shorter than Benny himself. He'd started small but learned quickly that the intensity of his pleasure nearly doubled with an increase in size. He couldn't wait to see what it was like to be stuffed full of the filled pulsing cock in front of him.

His throat was a little raw so his voice came out much raspier than normal but Dean knew what he wanted and he hoped that Benny would let him have it. "I'm not planning on going anywhere, and if you'd let me I'd really like to suck you dry."

Benny didn't say anything, just released Dean's hair and gripped the bed tightly. He wanted to last longer, to watch as Dean filled his throat with his cock but his body was just not having it. Chuckling softly to himself, images of him spanking Dean for making him cum so soon flooded his brain.

A little confused, Dean pulled off blood still pumping wildly in his ears. "What's so funny?"

Benny licked his lips and bent down to kiss at Dean's mouth, moaning at the taste of himself there, "Just thinkin...you look so pretty with your pink lips...just wondering how pretty you'd look after I spanked you raw," Benny grinned and returned back to his earlier position as he watched Dean's reaction.

Dean's eyes went wide, he wasn't really sure what to think but he felt his cock twitch in his jeans. If Benny wanted to, Dean would give it a whirl. He bit his sore and swollen lip as he looked up at the gorgeous man with bright blue eyes, who was so much of what he wanted, "I've never done anything like that before but if you want to… I'll try it."

Benny shuddered hard and had to bite his lip to keep from cumming right then and there, "Oh I'm gonna ruin you cher," he said with a wolfish grin and squeezed the back of Dean's neck, "Now, show me how bad you want this."

He didn't waste a second, Dean plunged Benny's shaft back into his mouth taking and taking until his eyes were watering and his face was red. It felt so good to be stuffed full on something thick, and warm, and so very real. He gagged a little on the tip as Benny's hand gently pushed on the back of his head and as soon as he could, Dean moaned because of it. He took it in again but this time he reached out with his right hand and pushed against the back of Benny's hand that was on his head, encouraging the man to take it further, push harder, fuck his throat. Once Benny seemed to get the picture, Dean loosened himself as much as possible and tried not to cum just from how recklessly Benny was using him.

The second Dean gave him his silent permission, Benny lost every restraint he had. He gripped the hair on the back of Dean's head tightly and thrusted almost roughly into his mouth. Pleasure was searing through him and he wanted more of it, more of whatever Dean was willing to give him. At the last second he did try to pull Dean's head away but the kid wouldn't budge.

"Oh fuck yes cher!" Benny cried out as the orgasm ripped through him, pleasure so intense it was just on the edge of being painful. Right where Benny loved it.

Dean's throat and mouth were sore but he didn't care, the full explosion in his throat had his own white pleasure flashing behind his eyes. His orgasm ripped through him, forcing him to spill into his jeans as Benny pounded into his throat, chasing the last pulses of his own release.

Benny nearly collapsed back on the bed but he somehow managed to gently pull Dean up from the floor and back into his lap.

"That was fucking amazing," Benny panted, slowly licking up the mess on Dean's chin and neck. It took him about a minute to notice the almost dazed expression on Dean's face and Benny was about to ask when he glanced down at the kid's pants. They looked a bit darker and when Benny cupped Dean's crotch, the guttural moan he let out had Benny smirking.

"You came in your pants, didn't you?" Benny asked.

"S-sorry..it's been a while," Dean admitted, doing his best to battle the heat scorching his neck and face. He hated feeling sixteen again but there just wasn't any way he'd be able to control himself around Benny, he should have known this would happen. For a moment Dean thought surely that would be the end of it, that Benny wouldn't want anything else to do with some kid who couldn't even get his dick out before spilling all over himself.

"Mmm, no need to be sorry cher. Just gives me a whole new reason to spank you," Benny grinned kissing up Dean's slightly warm neck. It was tinged pink with his embarrassment and Benny hoped he could make him feel better. If anyone should be feeling that way it was him but Dean had one talented mouth.

He continued to kiss all along Dean's neck until the kid shivered and Benny only smiled, pulling him closer but being careful to not have him rub against his sensitive cock.

"How about we get you out of those jeans yeah?"

Dean nodded eagerly, feeling much more comfortable now that Benny hadn't shown any signs of wanting to get rid of him. Dean crawled off the bed, hissing when the wet denim pushed against him for a second , Thankfully with Benny's help, Dean was soon out of his jeans and heading for the bathroom to get a warm wet washcloth to clean himself up with. It wasn't until he came back that he noticed the salacious grin on Benny's face as his eyes raked over Dean's naked body. He wanted to flush but he was too busy being smugly satisfied that he was even of interest to the man. With a wave of confidence, Dean's lips tugged upward in a smirk, "Like what you see?"

"Mmm, you have no idea cher, c'mere," Benny said making a grabby motion with one hand. Dean slowly moved closer and Benny just grinned, pulling him in once he got ahold of his hand.

"You are fucking gorgeous," Benny grumbled kissing at Dean's stomach before turning him around to get a look at what he'd been wanting to see since they were at the bar. He palmed at Dean's ass and squeezed at his cheeks with both hands as he groaned.

"This is probably the most perfect ass I have ever seen," Benny chuckled.

Dean rolled his eyes at the man but felt a thrum of pleased excitement burrow under his skin. He couldn't name what it was that happened inside of him any time Benny paid him a compliment, but there was just something that snaked through him warm and fond and a cocktail of other emotions that he wanted to roll around in.

Benny continued to worship at Dean's body, touching every bit of skin and even massaging the muscles in Dean's bowed out legs. When the kid could barely stand anymore, Benny laid him out on the bed and kissed him deeply. They were so wrapped up in one other Benny lost all track of time and didn't even hear the distant buzzing of his phone that had been flung across the room.

"You wanna take a little nap with me then we'll go round two?" Benny suggested with a leering grin.

"If you need a nap…"Dean challenged with an equally wide grin.

"You're in for a world of trouble mister," Benny laughed before surging forward and kissing him. There was hardly any fight when Benny got Dean's hands pinned to the bed making him smile for a whole other reason. They were so not getting to sleep anytime soon.

* * *

Benny parked his bike in one of the spots right by the front door and straightened up his leather jacket. He was taking a break from filming and he couldn't wait to get a beer and be surrounded by the people he grew up with.

Speaking of filming, he was kind of sad that it was going to be wrapping up soon and he'd have to leave...again. The first time he'd been all too eager to get his life started somewhere other than Louisiana. Now though, he wasn't happy about having to go back to the city. It was loud, dirty and the people were strangers even after ten years of being there. He had some friends and a long list of men and women he'd slept with but nothing to ever make him feel like it was home.

Part of him wanted to blame it on this new fling he was having with Dean Winchester but deep down he knew it wasn't just the sex. Everything with Dean was a breath of fresh air and Benny found himself wanting to stay in bed with him rather than go out. Again, it wasn't just the sex. Yeah it was great and anytime Benny thought about it had him shuddering and grinning all over again. But if Benny was being honest with himself, it was everything that happened afterwards that had his head spinning. He'd been in some pretty intense situations where safe words were involved and in the end they acted like they didn't need him anymore. That what they did was nothing more than a romp in the sheets.

Being with Dean was completely different than any of the twinks he had slept with in New York. Benny thought the cuddling from the first night had been a fluke but Dean kept wanting more. The hugging got longer, the mind numbing make out sessions kept getting longer. It had sparked something deep in Benny's chest he hadn't felt for a really long time...probably ten years.

Benny chuckled and shook his head. Dean had surprised and kept him on his toes back then and nothing had changed...well with the exception of the added sassiness of course. He had hoped to see Dean tonight but had to cancel for some family type thing Mary needed him for. Benny chewed on his lip and took in a deep breath before heading into the diner.

All the usual people were there and he lifted up his hand in greeting to each of them who hollard out his name. He plunked down on one of the stools and grinned at Ellen who was just slightly glaring at him. She dropped a bottle down in front of him, not saying a word as she headed back into the kitchen.

"Why thank you Ellen, so nice to see you too," Benny grumbled with a shake of his head.

Bela Talbot watched as Ellen stared right through her before she left. While she could appreciate the finer aspects of being a strong and independant woman, she had little time or patience to deal with any of it. "Don't worry about her, darling. I'm sure she'll come 'round. Can't be easy with all these," Bela paused to shiver, "people."

Benny barked out a laugh, "That woman can handle all these people and plus some with her hands tied behind her back. She's just pissy because someone told her somethin before I could," Benny said. When the woman quirked up a brow Benny continued before taking a swig of his beer, "She's my ma."

"Oh," Bela answered drawing her nose up a little, wrinkling it as she tried desperately not to think of her own. "I didn't know you had one of those…"

Benny couldn't help chuckling, "Everyone's got a ma out there somewhere Bells. Just so happens Ellen actually picked me out of a whole room of fighting rugrats. Remember I'm adopted?" he grinned.

"Oh Ben, you know I'm not good with the little ...details. But I'm there when it counts," Bela looked Benny over. Something about him was different and she couldn't help but admit it was quite attractive. He had this...energy around him and it felt refreshing.

Brushing her hair back over one shoulder, Bela leaned into his space. "Why don't you buy me a drink while I powder my nose," she asked in a sultry tone before dropping her jacket onto the stool beside him and moving toward the restroom. Quickly she turned back to him with a flirty grin, "Top shelf only, Benjamin."

"Yes ma'am," Benny laughed, his head shaking yet again as he called Jo over to order Bela her drink. She was a hard woman to get along with but Benny enjoyed her bluntness and sometimes, even her sass. The drink came before Bela and Benny just pushed it in front of where she would be sitting and continued to drink his own beer.

Bela checked herself over in the mirror making sure she was as put together as possible in this godforsaken hick town. She reapplied a thin layer of lipgloss before smacking them together. Her smile shifted into a smirk as she unfastened the top two buttons on her blouse, the black camisole underneath hugging her breasts perfectly. With any luck she'd have Benny begging to get her out of this place within the next half hour.

She moved fluidly back toward the bar. She slid a hand up Benny's thigh under the guise of steadying herself as she took her seat at the bar. "Shirley Temple," she said, putting the cherry into her mouth and sinfully popping the stem back out. "You know me so well."

"You do order them enough," Benny grinned, noticing right away the slight changes to her appearance. He quirked up a brow and only chuckled, gesturing for another beer. Benny loved em wild but Bela toed that line of a little too much wild.

"I'm surprised you didn't flee with the rest of the crew," Benny said.

"I would have, if it meant going home. But we're stuck here til morning, so I thought I'd make the best of a bad situation…" She answered honestly, then had an ingenious idea. Her eyes sparkled a little with mischief as she drew her tongue across her lower lip trailing toward the corner of her mouth. She moved closer, pushing the plump curve of her breasts against Benny's thick bicep as she whispered in his ear. "You know, you could certainly take my mind off things."

Dean wiped away the small sweat he'd worked up cleaning out the attic for his mom as he checked his reflection in the rearview mirror. Thankfully with Sam's help they'd got it done much sooner than he'd expected so he rushed to meet Benny after they wrapped the show. He wanted to go home and change and maybe clean up but more than that he wanted to surprise Benny. His heart began to pound in his chest, it did that every time he knew he'd see the other man, going wild in anticipation.

He stepped into the diner with a wide grin on his face but it fell quickly when he saw the brunette wrapped around an achingly familiar form. His chest got tight and it was hard to breathe. Dean froze, barely inside the door. Benny's back was to him and he knew he hadn't been spotted yet. Almost every instinct he had told him to run, to go home and have a few drinks, forget all about the city boy who spent the week in his bed. It was foolish for him to get wrapped up in this Benny would be going home soon anyway. Still he couldn't move, he just stood there watching her get even closer, watching her laugh and smile at him like she wanted to take him apart right there.

Benny gave her a look before chuckling, "I'm sure I could, doesn't mean I'm willing to Bells," he said before pressing a quick kiss to her forehead.

She had to admit she was a little disappointed but she wasn't one to beg. Bela pulled away with a dismayed shake of her head. "That's a shame. It's been a while and I get creative when I'm bored."

Giving Benny a small smile of acknowledgment. She hadn't noticed but behind him was a fairly attractive man staring at her with wide eyes. Hmm, maybe he's not used to sophisticated girls, she thought. Bela hesitated, wondering if it would be worth her time to pull one of the locals into her bed for the night. Eh, anything was better than another night of excruciating boredom. Maybe Benjamin could introduce her.

Bela downed the last of her drink in one go, raising a brow to her friend "Cowboy behind you, think he's any count in bed? I'd hate to waste my time..."

Benny rolled his eyes about to make some witty comment back as he turned but his breath caught in this throat. He had absolutely nothing to be guilty of but the look on Dean's face had him rethinking that. Benny cleared his throat and hopped off the stool.

"That one Bells, is off limits to you," Benny said before sauntering over towards Dean who was still staring at him with wide eyes.

"You alright there cher?" he asked once he was less than a foot away.

Benny's voice knocked Dean out of his haze a little, but immediately he backed up. Dread, panic, anger, and so many other things he couldn't even name mixing in his gut like a chemical cocktail threatening to make him sick. His grip on his jacket so tight that his knuckles were sore, but Dean he knew he couldn't blame Benny. They weren't together, it was just a fling, just a few nights of fun, it's not like they were fucking married or some shit. He had no right to feel anything, but it didn't stop the painful wrench of his stomach.

"I-I should go. You're busy," Dean answered, forcing a fake smile onto his face. He swallowed down the emotions roiling in his gut and did what he had to do. The last thing he wanted was to fall apart in front of Benny, not like this anyway...never like this. "S'okay I'll just grab a burger and head home.. I'll see ya tomorrow or somethin'."

"Wait,I'm not busy," Benny said quickly. The urge to reach out and yank Dean into a tight hug was a huge one but he didn't think it would be welcomed. There was something definitely wrong but he didn't know what what he did to make Dean look at him like that.

"Cher, what's wrong?" he asked again, his voice laced with worry.

"Nothin' Benny," Dean answered, walking closer until he felt like he was actually having a private conversation with the man. Patting him on the shoulder like an old friend, Dean continued, "I'm a grown ass man, I don't need it sugarcoated. Now, enjoy your night.. I'll see ya around."

"What the hell are you even talking about?" Benny asked, now he was just getting angry. It was one thing to feel guilty for something he had no clue he did but not to be dismissed like he was nothing more than a friend?

"Will you please just talk to me?" Benny asked through clenched teeth. He was two seconds from becoming a damn caveman and carrying Dean out of the diner while everyone was watching.

"Sure, gimme a call tomorrow." Dean gave one more cursory glance to the woman who stood behind Benny with a smirk, before turning toward the door. Just a few steps and he'd be back in his baby, back in his comfort zone.

Benny's mouth dropped open as Dean hurried out of the diner. His brain was racing to play catch up but he got his feet to cooperate and rush out through the door after Dean.

"Dean!" Benny called out.

"Goddamnit," Dean cursed under his breath. He tried to do the right thing, to let the man have his fun for crying out loud, he didn't know why that wasn't enough. He tried to be mature about it, he didn't have any kind of claim on Benny, so it wasn't like he could expect the man to be exclusive.

Waiting until he could feel the cool metal of the Impala under his fingertips, Dean took a deep breath and turned around. "I don't know what you want from me, Benny. I'm tryin here... you don't owe me anything ,no explanations no nothing. I'm fine.. Just go have a good time with your-," the word got caught in Dean's throat for a second but finally he gritted it out between his teeth, "friend."

"What in the hell are you-" Benny stopped himself and couldn't help barking out a laugh, "Oh you can't be serious? You think I was gonna hook up with Bela? Dean, she's part of the film crew!" Benny said incredulously. He dragged a hand down his face and sighed heavily.

"Part of the crew or not, it doesn't matter, Benny. I just.. It doesn't fucking matter." Somehow he just couldn't stop himself. Dean felt a little ridiculous already considering Benny's reaction but it wasn't like he was fucking blind, the woman was practically bouncing in his lap and forgive him, but it didn't look like Benny was backing away from it, at least not until he saw Dean.

"It obviously does if you're this upset about it," Benny sighed and went to move closer but when Dean tensed up Benny quickly stilled. Something sharp curled in his chest and he had to swallow hard.

"Look, I'm sorry you got the impression that there was more between me and Bela. She's just a co-worker...barely even a friend."

"It's not that," Dean sighed, the words coming out before he could stop himself. Deep down Dean knew it wasn't about the brunette, well not solely about her at least. This thing between him and Benny was amazing, it felt right in a way that Dean never had before. But it was just a fling, no attachments, no obligations, and somehow that was going to be what broke him. Benny would leave and even though he told himself he'd take what he could get, Dean wasn't sure he'd be able to pick up the pieces once he was gone. "It's not her, it's not you. I just... I gotta wrap my head around some things."

Benny chewed on his lip and hesitantly took a step forward and this time Dean didn't flinch.

"What's goin on cher?" he asked softly, gently lifting up Dean's face with his knuckle, "Maybe if you tell me what's goin on up here, I can help you figure it out?"

Figuring he wasn't going to get out of it, Benny didn't seem to be giving up any time soon and that only warmed his chest further. Stupid fucking heart. "I just.. I thought I could do this .. y'know I thought…" he trailed off, pulling at his hair in frustration.

"For so long, fucking years I'd wanted to…" kicking his boot against the gravel parking lot, Dean stopped, doing his best to gather the right words. He knew he was sounding like an idiot but he couldn't find a way to say what he wanted without making himself look like a pathetic fanboy.

Dean took in a deep breath, steeling himself to say what he had to. He looked up in those gorgeous bright blue eyes, so much confusion and concern shining back at him. It almost gave him pause, but he knew what he needed to do. "This is temporary Benny, and even though I knew that going in, it's messing with me a little. It's not your fault or anything, I just don't know if I can do this anymore."

Benny's head and chest were a snarling mess. On one hand he was ecstatic that Dean seemed to want more than just this week with him but on the other he was hurt that Dean only saw this as temporary. Whether it was true or not, it still had his heart dropping into his stomach. It took a few seconds to find his voice and he had to clear his throat again to get the words out.

"What if it doesn't have to be temporary Dean?" he asked softly.

Dean couldn't help it the sound came out without his permission, he let out a bitter snort, "What? You'd give up everything to come back here for what? So you could keep me in your bed? C'mon, Benny even I'm not that naive."

"I wouldn't be giving anything up and no, it's not just to keep you in my damn bed!" Benny shouted. His anger was flaring up and he didn't understand why suddenly Dean was looking at him like he'd hit him or something.

"I know it's a little hard for you to believe right now but I've been wanting to come back for a while, before you and I started up. You're just another reason on the pro side," Benny said a little bit calmer this time.

Sighing, Dean let his head fall down a bit as he tried to wrap his head around this idea. It wasn't as if he didn't believe Benny but he couldn't risk letting himself get further invested in this only to fall flat on his face. Somehow, Dean didn't imagine it being nearly as easy as all that. Regardless of what Benny said, he had a life back in New York.

Biting his lip he looked up at the gorgeous man and did his best to hold everything together just a little longer, "Okay, okay .. but I'm gonna go home tonight… alone. You're going back tomorrow morning, so why don't we just talk if-when you come back."

"You seriously don't want to spend the night together? Dean, are you really upset about her?" Benny asked then a took deep breath, "Or is this about something else entirely?" Worry and anxiety swelled through him, had he treated Dean badly? He'd been so sure he'd taken care of Dean in and out of the bedroom and trust that if he had mistreated him, Dean would tell him right away. Everything was screaming at him to pull Dean into his arms and hold him until he changed his mind but Benny could never do that, especially when he was still clearly not wanted.

Dean let out a long huff of air before moving closer to Benny. It had already been damn near painful to keep his distance. Seeing the man deflate like that in front of him was just too much. "I didn't go into this expecting more than I thought you could give. When you gave me the first sign of interest I figured we'd have a week of fun and screwin' around. I knew you'd leave, you have a life, obligations, responsibilities back in New York."

His inhales became more labored and Dean's voice was trembling as he continued, inching even closer until they were only a breath apart. 'I knew it would suck but I didn't expect it to hurt like this...I just, I can't take you home and pretend everything's okay. Don't ask me to Benny, please."

Benny frowned deep and shook his head, "So you just wanna end it, just like that. You're not even willin to wait?" He took a few steps away from Dean and began to pace a bit, his hand going through his short hair a few times.

"You know what the best part of this whole bullshit thing ? I went into this expecting it to last longer than a goddamn week," Benny said with a humorless laugh.

Dean ached to reach out for him, to tell him everything was okay, but it wasn't the truth and he couldn't lie to Benny or himself any longer. "I'm not going anywhere, Benny.. I'll be here, if you ever wanna come back. I just… " Dean bit off, rubbing his hand through the short spikes on the nape of his neck. "I'm just not sure it's going to be as easy as you think to walk away from everything you have in New York."

"Alright, well I guess we'll see if I come back then, won't we?" Benny asked with a bitter laugh, his head still shaking a bit.

Something dark twisted in his gut, stealing some of his restraint. Somehow he'd managed to ruin everything, pushing Benny even further away. Dean turned before wiping at the corner of his eye, hiding his face and hopefully keeping to himself just how close he was to breaking down. "Yeah, I guess...I'll see you around, Ben."

Dean stepped forward with purpose, knowing he didn't have the strength to look back. Once he managed to get inside the impala his hands were shaking so badly he could barely line the key up with the ignition. After a couple tries it clicked and he turned the engine over before peeling out of the parking lot. Grateful the darkness and the music covered the steady stream of curses and tears as he felt his insides being ripped out of him.

* * *

Dean lasted all of a day and a half before he cracked. The show aired over twenty four hours ago and though every single part of him wanted to watch it, he knew it would be like adding salt to an open wound where Benny was concerned.

He'd kept himself occupied, writing almost continuously in order to stay relatively normal. It was difficult for him to even go to the Roadhouse, so he kept himself holed up in the house most of the time, meaning Ellen was pissier than usual whenever he did make the attempt. Though he must have looked pretty pathetic because she stopped giving him a hard time after the first couple weeks.

Dean had turned off all forms of communication after half a dozen texts and voicemails asking if he'd seen the show. There was no doubt that he'd watch it but he wasn't in a rush to cut himself open with it just yet. Finally though, he broke and settled in with a bottle of whiskey and bowl of popcorn. Normally he'd have gone for the beer but he wasn't sure it would be strong enough.

The episode begins with the usual music intro but within a few seconds, it turns into a more folk medley type tune. Instead of the flashy images of Benny and his crew working together and the playful drama they deal with, videos of Louisiana begin to play. Several of them are straight from the diner, one specially focused on Ellen expertly ordering her restaurant staff during a heavy rush.

The intro rushes through to where Benny is standing right outside the Roadhouse Diner, a huge smile stretching his lips as he holds his arms out wide, "Welcome to where all of this, truly began," he laughed and let his arms fall.

"This episode is gonna be a lil different from the others because I'm gonna show you where I came from. I was born in Louisiana and adopted by the tough as nails Ellen Harvelle and Bobby Singer. They took me in, tamed my wildness and gave me a future I could have never imagined for myself. So please, let me welcome you to my home here in Louisiana, also known as the Roadhouse," Benny said and ushered the camera crew into the diner. It was busy and his sister was already running around the room like a pro, calling out orders and taking new ones like it was nothing.

They stood to the side taking it all in and Benny requested that they zoom in on Ellen calling out instructions and berating her staff when they needed it. All without breaking a sweat.

"This here is my momma Ellen…" Benny said, going on to explain everything about her while the woman stood next to him blushing and poking at him to stop.

The camera crew steps into the kitchen and Benny introduces the staff to his viewers and just before it fades into a commercial, the camera catches a certain green eyed young man sitting at the bar. The camera also catches the smile Benny gives him as the word "Cher" slips out of his mouth.

~Commercial~

The next segment of the episode is several shots cut together. Passing trees whizzing by as Benny softly sings to the radio in his old truck. Sometimes there's another voice, a male's voice singing along or even just laughing. It's soothing and there are small clips here and there of the young man from the diner, mostly zooming in on a bright smile or just those candy apple green eyes. The tone of this segment is clearly relaxed and happy.

When Benny's camera isn't solely focused on this young man, it's showing his parents while they're cooking at home, his sister who still sasses him to no end. All the friends he left behind including Victor who pretty much took Benny's place on the grill.

The middle segment ends with Benny sitting on a couch somewhere smiling into the camera and his eyes are soft, "I've really missed home. New York is great and I'll never not be grateful for every opportunity there but...I think there's a few changes I need to think about. But don't worry guys, the show will continue. It's already in the works," Benny said with a tired but yet bright smile. Before it fades to black, the voice of the young man returns with a call of Benny's name followed by a small laugh.

~Commercial~

Benny's back in control of the camera but he doesn't look as happy as he did during the middle segment, his eyes are hollow and his lips a pressed firmly together.

"Alright guys, this is the last day of shooting here in Louisiana. It was great to be home but I think it's time we get back to New York now. Got some big plans coming up that I hope ya'll are gonna enjoy so stay tuned," Benny said with a nod at the camera.

The last segment is Benny in the kitchen, going through the entire process of one of his mom's favorite dishes. Freshly cooked jambalaya and shrimp with her famous strawberry whipped cream pie. They laughed and talked, Benny seemed much happier but still sad that this was the end of his trip home. There was no mention of the young man or anymore clips of green eyes when Benny finally got to his usual sign off.

"Until next time everyone," Benny said and waved, the episode fading to black one last time.

Dean had planned take a drink every time he caught himself on camera, but that all went to shit once he started watching. The chef was mesmerizing and even though it was painful, his heart began to clench again as if it was just laying there still and lifeless waiting for some sign of Benny. He was wrapped up by the show completely, even going as far to fast forward during the commercials just to get back to Benny's smooth voice and dizzying smile.

His heart dropped in his chest toward the end of the episode, for the first time noticing how changed the man looked. Dean noticed the emptiness, the sadness even while Benny did his best to act professional. It felt familiar, the hollow feeling deep in his gut was reflected in the usually bright blue eyes and Dean thought he was going to be sick.

How could he have been so friggin' stupid? How could he have let Benny go?

Something shiny caught his eye and Dean glanced up to see the sun flickering in through the window and framing the small rack where the keys to his baby were hanging. Part of him was screaming Just Go, Already, but another, bigger part knew that even if he did it was unlikely he'd be able to track the guy down in such a big city. A smaller, terrified piece knew he couldn't expect Benny to be waiting around on him.

Dean swallowed hard, pulling his phone off the coffee table as he turned it back on. There were more missed calls, texts, and voicemails but he ignored them all. Instead pushing against the picture he'd taken of Benny still half asleep and blissed out.

Message to Benny: Hey, I caught your show...I miss you

Message to Benny Hey, I caught your show...I'm on my way

Grunting in frustration, Dean threw his phone down on the couch again before immediately picking it back up. Typing in one more message and finally hitting send before he could stop himself again.

Message to Benny Hey, I caught your show. It was good.

Benny threw the empty box down on the floor next to the other ones and sighed. He was exhausted but there was still so much left to do. HIs phone vibrated in his back pocket and he almost ignored it. Ever since the episode aired he'd been getting overwhelmed by the sheer amount of feedback he was getting. There was an idea floating around that Benny was interested in but was hesitating on whether to take the job or not.

He paused in his task of getting all the empty boxes together and fished out his phone, his entire body tensing when he saw it was from Dean. Benny sighed heavily as he slumped down onto the couch. He wondered if Dean truly liked it, including all the little bits and pieces he left of him in the episode. His editor had asked him multiple times if he was sure about leaving Dean in the episode. Benny said yes everytime. Even if it did end badly, the beginning of the week had made him happy.

They were just words on a phone screen but Benny still felt nervous as he slowly typed out a response.

Message to Dean: Thank you, glad you liked it.

When he got back the same simple formality he used, Dean groaned in frustration. He didn't blame Benny but he also wasn't sure where he stood. At least the guy answered him, which was a little better than his worst fear. Deciding to test the waters, Dean wasn't going to just let it go at that. It took him a few tries again, but eventually he found something he was happy with.

Message to Benny: How's NYC?

Message to Dean: Same old, Same old. Don't venture out much, only to go to the studio.

Benny swallowed hard and tried to not get home sick and choked up again.

Message to Dean: How's Louisiana?

Dean's heart jumped into his throat, it was now or never. He could either tell Benny how much he missed him and beg for another chance or just keep up this godforsaken hell of not knowing if they'd ever have something again. One more deep breath, his finger shaking as he did it, Dean gave Benny his answer.

Message to Benny: Too far from NYC

Benny stared at the message for a really long time, his mind racing at what this small, simple message even meant. Taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly he tried to think of something convey how he felt without putting himself out on the line again.

Message to Dean: I know, I've been insanely homesick. People keep saying that it'll go away with time but it's only getting worse.

Dean smiled, letting himself hope even if it wasn't the smart choice. He'd give anything to get Benny back home. Without thinking, his fingers flew across the touchscreen typing unrestrained for the first time since he started.

Message to Benny: I miss you...come back home?

Benny couldn't help the smile that broke out on his face...it had been the plan all along. To return back home and start up for the next season for his show. After the success of the "Going Home" episode, they quickly signed him for two more seasons and a project during Cajun Kitchen's hiatus. Which, if Dean still wanted him, Benny really wanted to include him.

Message to Dean:

Message to Dean: Already in the works cher.

Message to Dean: Can I assume that maybe you'd let me take you out on a date?

Dean nearly dropped his phone when he saw the all the boxes and Benny confirmed that he was actually planning to come back already. After he scrambled to get it back in his hands he read the next message his grin widening into something that had grown unfamiliar on his face. Feeling a warmth settle in his chest now that he had at least some reassurance that Benny was coming home and he was willing to take him back,

Message to Benny: Sure, but better make it somewhere private.

Benny barked out a laugh and shook his head.

Message to Dean: Well, it's a good thing I already have a house out there huh?

Message to Dean: I'll be home Thursday morning but I have somethings to take care of but would you like to come over for dinner that night?

Message to Benny: Whenever you're ready.

Message to Dean: Good, I'll message ya a time tomorrow. Can't wait to see you cher.

Message to Benny: I'll be waiting.

* * *

Dean knew his way around their small town but still the address Benny gave him wasn't familiar the way most places were. He'd looked up directions before he left the house but hadn't really expected to need them. Dean finally came to a fork, turning right onto a perfectly even blacktop drive. It was rare you found those in the area, only the gated communities and mansion district had roads that were well taken care of.

He let out a small breath he didn't know he was holding when he came to a decent sized Victorian two story home. Sure, it was nice, nicer than his place even, but he was pretty relieved it wasn't some three million dollar mansion. He might have had a hard time feeling comfortable in a place like that, and he'd missed Benny...the last thing he wanted to do was make things awkward between them.

Dean took in another breath, checking his hair in the rearview mirror one more time before popping out of the Impala and walking toward the door. With a rose behind his back and a smile on his face, Dean pushed the small buzzer to let Benny know he was there.

Benny pushed the oven door closed and quickly wiped his hands on a towel. Dinner still had a little while to go but he figured it would give them a chance to talk. He glanced around before just laughing at himself. Who was he kidding trying to make sure things were "tidied up"...the only rooms he even had unpacked was the kitchen and his bed.

He rushed towards the front door and took in a deep breath, pulling it open to reveal a smiling but slightly nervous looking Dean. Benny smiled and beckoned him inside.

"Come on in cher," Benny said and moved out of the way.

"It's a really nice place, Ben." Dean turned to step inside so he didn't show the long stemmed red rose behind his back, once Benny closed the door behind him though, he pulled it out and smiled up at the man who was too close and too far away at the same time. Dean's skin was itching to pull and push, his insides battling from the first moment he'd laid eyes on the man again. Wanting to drag him in and hold on for life, while also knowing he couldn't just put a bandaid on everything and expect it to go away.

Benny's eyes widened as did his smile as he took the rose, "You didn't have to do that, thank you," he said. He hesitated for a minute but finally leaned in to press a very soft kiss to Dean's cheek.

"I'd uh, show you the house but there's not much to it right now. The kitchen though, that is worth showin off," Benny said, blushing a little as he walked backwards towards the room.

Watching Benny walk away, Dean was certain the kitchen wasn't the only thing the man was putting on display. He bit his lip and held back a groan, knowing he needed to at least keep himself in check until after dinner, then maybe he'd figure out what Benny was interested in and go from there. When Dean walked into the kitchen he gasped. It was gorgeous. Marble countertops a huge island in the middle and plenty of room for a whole crew of people if necessary. "Wow, this is awesome."

"Thanks, this is the main reason why I chose this place," Benny grinned, "I'm thinking that since that episode did so well, we could do more at home type eps here in this kitchen. Get some local guests to cook with me," Benny said with a wink in Dean's direction. He pulled out the built in wine tray and held out the bottle in Dean's direction in a silent question.

Dean nodded, promising to himself not to drink too much. His tolerance was fairly high so he rarely ever got drunk on wine but he still didn't want his head to be fuzzy. He took in the smaller details, the knobs, the deep sink and the fixtures that went with it, it was all warm and inviting just like the man himself.

"That sounds like a great idea…" Swallowing hard, Dean tried to force out the rest of what he'd planned to say but it got caught in his throat a little, not wanting to upset the good mood. 'Mmm, something smells amazing, what's cookin'?"

"I got baked chicken and some homemade bread goin on. Pastas on the stove and desert is a secret," Benny grinned pouring two glasses of wine. He handed one to Dean and used it as an excuse to stand closer to him. He knew he had missed Dean greatly but it hit him square in the chest just how much he did. All he wanted to do was scoop the man into his arms and kiss every insecurity and doubt from his mind.

Dean's mouth began to water at the thought of having Benny's food again. Sure he wasn't half bad himself in the kitchen but everything always tasted better when Benny made it. Dean groaned at the promise of dessert, he'd only just gotten back into his tighter jeans after a month of only eating when he felt like it. "I'm gonna have to start workin' out if this is gonna be a regular thing, I can feel my pants getting tighter already.

There was a string of lewd things Benny could have said but instead he smiled his most charming smile and took a sip of his wine.

"Well I am hopin it'll live up to your standards cher," Benny said just before checking on the food one last time before gesturing for Dean to sit with him at the kitchen table. He didn't know where to begin or to even start this kind of conversation. One thing he was sure of, he wasn't comfortable letting Dean walk away from him again.

Taking a deep breath he turned in his chair a bit, "Dean...I need to apologize for how things went between us when I left."

"No, Benny I-" Dean started, wanting to say all the things that he'd held in for so long. He wanted to believe the man would come back to him but he'd never really considered himself worthy, never imagined he'd be reason enough on his own. His trust issues are what started the whole thing and he wanted to say just that but Benny quieted him with a shake of his head.

"I wasn't fair to you, I mean I wasn't exactly very understanding when it came to how you felt. I've never cheated on someone, ever. Just the thought of that makes me sick so when you got mad about Bella, I thought you were overreacting. And only because the very idea to me, was beyond insane," Benny chewed on his lip before scooting his chair closer to Dean and hesitantly took up the younger boy's hand.

"I don't think we were even on the same page. So here's me, laying it all out. I really like you Dean, I've always been fond of you ever since you were a kid. The sex between us is amazing but there is so much more to it than that...for me anyway. I want more than just somebody to keep my bed warm," Benny said softly, his eyes falling down to their hands to keep his breathing level. If he caught anything else than understanding and want in Dean's eyes he'd have to dig a hole and hide there for a few years.

"It's not your fault, Benny...at least most of it isn't. I uh," Dean took one of his hands from Benny and rubbed it down the back of his neck as he tried to find the right words. "I have trust issues, it's not what you think though, it wasn't about the girl or anyone else really...I uh, I just couldn't believe that I was enough for you."

Dean used the opportunity of surprise that brought Benny's gaze level with his own and continued, "I wanted you, still want you so badly but I didn't know how you felt, not really...not before I saw the show at least. I don't think I could believe it until then."

Benny smiled softly and reached up to touch the side of Dean's face, "I'm glad you watched it. I was afraid you wouldn't." His hand fell back down to his lap and sighed a little, " You're not the only one with issues cher and no I'm not sayin mine are worse or whatever so don't even think that. A big part is that I'm afraid I'm not takin care of you good enough...the other well," Benny blushed and couldn't help looking down at his feet.

Dean wanted to reassure Benny, but he needed to know what he was holdin' in first. "What? What is it?"

"It's stupid but...you're so much younger than me Dean," Benny said, his eyes flicking up to Dean's face and then back down, "What if we stay together and then you meet someone more your age or you wake up one day and realize just how much of an age gap there is."

If not for the nearly broken look on Benny's face, Dean would have burst out laughing. Thankfully he kept it to a small grin and tried his damndest to get his point across. "I honestly don't know what to say to that. I mean it could go both ways, I could get older and you could decide that maybe someone younger could suit you better but I don't think that's gonna happen."

Dean let out a small huff of air and pulled their hands up to his lips. "I can't imagine anyone fitting me better than you. I have wanted you for longer than I understood what wanting you meant. Not to toot my own horn here, but I've had my fair share of chances to move on, find something different, more convenient, but I knew before going into it that it wouldn't last, that it wasn't for me."

Making sure he held Benny's eyes, Dean continued, "Because even when it was just through the tv screen, you mattered more to me than they ever possibly could have."

Benny felt his face grow a bit warmer and he let out a small laugh, "I really hope I can live up to your expectations," he said with a timid smile. He was more worried about hurting or letting Dean down than himself at that point. He went to lean in a bit but the timer on the stove chimed and he quickly checked on the food before practically jogging back to his chair. Instead of sitting down though he pulled Dean up to his feet and hugged him tightly.

Having Benny's arms around him again nearly made Dean weak in the knees. It had been so long and now it was like this feeling of right just took over and filled him up. He squeezed back just as tightly so that Benny knew, could understand how much he was missed. "You're enough for me, I don't need you to be anything else. You take care of me just fine but if there comes a time when I'm not getting what I need, Benny I'll tell you. I promise, I'll try to do better about sayin' what's on my mind."

"Sounds good to me cher," Benny said softly, his fingers gently tipping up Dean's face to press a feather light kiss against his lips this time. It was so soft and chaste it had Benny's heart fluttering in his chest, aching for more contact.

"I missed you Dean," he said, lips still so close they brushed together with each word.

"Missed you too, Ben." The last thread of Dean's restraint snapped and he could no longer control himself. He surged forward nearly knocking Benny back into the cabinet in his rush to get at the soft pink lips. Feeling as if he couldn't get close enough Dean looped his arms around Benny's neck and pulled him in closer, heat coursing beneath his skin as his heart pumped it hot and fast through his veins.

Benny's arms quickly wrapped around Dean as he laughed a little at his eagerness. He easily picked Dean up and sat him up on the counter, keeping their bodies close as he slowly began to lick his way into Dean's mouth. Both of them shared a moan and for a few minutes, Benny almost forgot about dinner. Thankfully he'd had the mind to set the alarm to check on the oven.

He tried to pull out of Dean's arms but found himself pretty trapped, "Cher, dinner's gonna burn," he chuckled.

"If you insist." Reluctantly, Dean opened his thighs and released Benny, immediately missing the warmth. He groaned a little as the space between them grew, seriously debating asking Benny to just forget dinner altogether. His stomach seemed to disagree as soon as the smell of spices hit his nose, giving a hearty grumble.

Quickly he checked on dinner, taking out the bread to cool on top of the stove and making sure the pasta was still doing well. Then he was back between Dean's legs and holding him close, his hands dragging up and down Dean's back and sides.

"I promise once you've had your fill on dinner, I'll take care of you in all the other ways," Benny smirked, leaning in to steal a few kisses.

"Mmm, can't wait," Dean answered, chasing Benny's lips every time he pulled even an inch away from him. His body was already reacting, even after just a few mostly innocent kisses. "Okay, okay, let's eat before I have to walk it off."

* * *

Benny couldn't help staring as Dean all but devoured his pie. It was praline pecan pie and Dean had all but glowered at him when he gave the guy just one slice. Two and a half slices later Dean was groaning but was determined to finish this last piece.

"Sweetheart, you don't have to finish it," Benny chuckled at the sound of another groan falling from Dean's lips.

Chewing the salty sweet bite in his mouth, Dean groaned at the idea of not being able to complete it. Though, he did have to admit that stopping was a good idea if he expected to move during sex. "Ungh, but it's soooo good."

"Well, you can always have some for breakfast," Benny grinned, stealing a bite. Dean pouted for a second before reluctantly pushing the plate away from himself. Benny grinned, giving him a nod and quickly got the leftovers into the fridge.

"I'd offer to sit on the couch for a while but...it's not here yet," Benny laughed.

Dean rolled his eyes, as he stood up and held out his hand. As soon as Benny grabbed it, a flutter of anticipation rocketed under his skin. Dean was eager to feel everything that the man elicited from him as they moved together, trying his damndest to remember every sensation from the past, while knowing it wasn't really the same as feeling them first hand. Finally he just gave Benny a smirk and pulled at his hand, "Just take me to bed."

"Yes sir," Benny grinned, heaving Dean up into his arms and began to carry him towards one of the smaller rooms nearest the kitchen. He had his bed, well more like just his mattress on the floor, set up in here until his bedroom was ready to move into. It had been sheer hopefulness that he even had a supply of lube hidden under the mattress as well.

He would have loved to thrown Dean on the bed but with it being so close to the ground he had to set him down on his feet instead, "I know it's not much right now but...yeah," Benny laughed.

"It's gonna be great, Ben...I see why you love it so much," Dean admitted, pulling out of the dress shirt he'd worn over his tee. Biting his lip as he looked into Benny's bright blue eyes. His movements were slow, but measured. Dean was grateful that he'd already had the opportunity to kick his boots off by the door. Reaching for the hem of his shirt, Dean heard a playful rumbling in Benny's throat and chuckled to himself as he lifted it over his head and tossed it onto the floor.

Benny moved closer and dragged his thumb over Dean's hip, the low riding jeans giving Benny access to the sharp bone there. He couldn't help himself and this time it was he was sinking down to his knees to start kissing at it while his hands roamed. Benny lavished attention to Dean's soft stomach, leaving little nibbles here and there as he tried to get at Dean's other hip bone. It was covered behind Dean's jeans and that just wouldn't do for Benny. His hands dragged up Dean's legs and easily got them undone to pull down just enough to suck a dark mark on the now visible hip bone.

Dean moaned and tried to steady himself on shaky legs. The sight of Benny on his knees in front of him was something he never thought he'd have again and his brain damn near shut down from the vision alone. He grabbed on tightly to the short strands of hair, clutching as the man got closer and closer to his aching cock. His shaft pulsing with every movement from Benny, meaning Dean had to fight not to lose it every time he felt Benny's teeth sinking into him to make another mark.

"Ungh, fuuuuuh-ck."

Benny pulled back to look over his work and frowned when he realized two things….one Dean had lost weight in the last month and two, he really didn't like the idea of Dean not taking care of himself.

"You're beautiful Dean," Benny said softly, kissing reverently at his stomach again. He silently vowed to himself that he would keep an eye on Dean, if there was anything amiss about his eating habits he'd do something about it. Benny cared so much about Dean, more than he had even realized himself.

Finally he got his emotions in check and slowly began to pull Dean's pants down completely, helping the younger man to step out of his jeans one leg at a time.

There was something going on in Benny's head, Dean could tell he slowed down a bit, but the guy seemed to shake it off and help him out of his jeans. Feeling a flutter of nervousness that somehow Benny had changed his mind or something, Dean felt compelled to ask what was going on. "Everything okay?"

Benny wanted to quickly say that yes, everything was just fine and get Dean laid out on the bed but the slight waver in Dean's voice had him looking back up.

"You've lost weight," Benny said softly before nuzzling his face against Dean's stomach.

Dean shrugged, he didn't think it had been that significant but apparently Benny had noticed almost immediately. It was difficult, not wanting to bring down the mood but feeling the need to explain at the same time. "It was a rough month, s'not a big deal."

"Cher…" Benny sighed, trying to shake the worry out of his mind, "I'll just have to help you gain it back," he said instead. Dean came easily when Benny tugged on his hand and he finally got him laid out on the bed.

"I wanna take care of you," he said, kissing the inside of Dean's thigh, his teeth catching at the softer spots.

Fighting down the small flare of nervousness, Dean nodded eagerly. Wanting nothing more than Benny to do just that, to feel cherished and cared for. He'd never had a lover like Benny before, it was probably for the best anyway. The last thing he wanted from a one night stand was someone who'd take him apart and put piece him back together the way that Benny did. No this was something else entirely. An ugly part of himself knew he didn't really deserve it, not the tenderness, not the affection, and certainly not the flood of emotions he felt when he looked into those bright blue eyes. Though for the first time in a long time, Dean was going to take it anyway, take something for himself whether he deserved it or not.

"P-please, Benny...m-missed you so much," Dean panted as he felt a hot snake of Benny's breath skate closer toward his pulsing shaft.

Benny pressed a few kisses and bites into Dean's other thigh before tugging off his boxers, throwing them over his shoulder as he gazed down at Dean's body. Even though he'd lost weight he was still beautiful and had Benny's own body reacting to him. He groaned deep in his throat and started kissing all around the base of Dean's cock, his fist closing around him loosely.

"Grab the lube under the pillow cher," Benny said, rolling his eyes up to look at Dean just as he flicked his tongue out at his shaft.

"Ungh, fuck," Dean moaned, wondering why it was that Benny waited to give him something to do until after he'd put his velvet tongue to use making Dean's brain short circuit. Dean closed his eyes and tried to focus on doing as he was told, grateful Benny had the supplies. As soon as he felt the small tube hidden under the pillow, he tossed it further down the bed. Benny used the opportunity to wrap his mouth fully around Dean causing his hand to shake as he clutched at the thick comforter covering the mattress.

Benny kept his eyes open long enough to see the sinful way Dean's back arched up off the bed. He focused all his attention on sucking Dean's cock, hallowing his cheeks and deep throating him until Benny felt light headed with the lack of air. It didn't take long for Dean to start squirming, the fight of wanting more and it being too much was clear with the way Dean tried to control the bobbing of Benny's head.

He allowed Dean to distract himself, to get lost in the pleasure of wet heat wrapped tightly around him. Benny got his fingers slicked up and began to trace at Dean's hole, loving how it fluttered and almost begged for more. Slowly he pushed his middle finger in until the first knuckle, keeping still long enough for Dean to relax.

Everything was more intense than he could have imagined, it had been so long since he'd felt Benny taking him in or the push of his thick finger. It was incredible but overwhelming too. Dean's hips began to thrust wildly mostly without thought because his entire brain was dizzy with need and want. Dean was starving with it, the deprivation of Benny's touch pushing him into a frenzy of desire and the urge to chase every sensation.

"Mmm, s-so good, fuuu, so fucking good," he moaned as Benny pushed deeper inside him, the thickness growing with the addition of an extra finger.

Benny continued to take Dean apart with his mouth and fingers, loving the sensual way Dean rolled his hips for more, the little drops of sweat that were beginning to form all over his body. It sparked Benny's own arousal until he had to rut a little against the bed to get some relief. His free hand slid up Dean's stomach to reach for his nipples that were already hard and rolled the one on the left with his thumb. When Dean's mouth dropped open with a loud moan Benny pushed a third finger in and couldn't help grinning at how Dean's entire body shuddered hard.

Dean knew it was coming, if Benny didn't back off his cock he wasn't going to last, He tried to warn him, but he couldn't find his voice. Instead tugging hard on the short hairs and clutching tightly onto Benny's scalp to try to pull him off while noises he wasn't sure he'd ever made before began streaming from his mouth.

Benny pulled off quickly and squeezed the base of Dean's cock as he continued to scissor him open, "God you look fucking amazing like this cher," Benny said, his voice coming out hoarse. Next time he'd ask to set up a camera and get pictures of Dean exactly this way. Spread out, glistening with sweat, pink lips parted and making noises that would put a porn start to shame.

"You wanna ride me sweetheart?" Benny asked nipping at Dean's stomach again.

Dean was eager to get Benny inside him by any means necessary, not to mention he loved the way it felt to be stuffed full while controlling the movement of his hips to drive both himself and Benny crazy. Though if he tortured Benny too much the man had a way of just grabbing onto Dean's hips and hammering into him no matter what the position. As soon as Benny made himself comfortable on the bed Dean straddled his hips, bending forward to suck against the soft pink of Benny's mouth. He lined up the thick head of Benny's cock with his hole and shuddered with excitement and need as he guided it inside himself.

Letting out a shaky breath, Dean closed his eyes and tried to memorize the feel of he and Benny together again.

"Oh fuck cher," Benny groaned, pressing his head back against the bed as his fingers gripped tightly to Dean's waist. He hadn't slept with anyone while back in New York and his hand had only done so much when the need had become too much. The feeling of being inside Dean again was a damn religious experience and found himself cursing in not only english but french as well.

When Dean gave a good roll of his hips Benny's eyes crossed and his breath got locked up in his chest. It was too much and no where near enough.

Making slow languid movements, Dean waited til he was completely seated on Benny's cock to take a full breath. It hitched in his throat but he tried again and again until he could finally breathe. Exhaling slowly, Dean gave Benny a happy smirk and rolled his hips in a sinful circle that had the man's hands clutching so tightly at his hips that he was going to have marks. Feeling more in control of himself Dean worked clenched around the intrusion while rocking back and forth in Benny's lap. "Fuuuh, ungh God, you feel so good. Fill me up so full, Benny."

Benny could only nod, his words caught in his throat as Dean proceeded to melt his brain with each roll and clench he did around Benny's cock. With the exception of his hands gripping Dean's waist, he stayed pretty still, wanting to let Dean be in control if only for a little while. It didn't last very long though, Dean was beginning to make loud keening noises that went straight to Benny's gut.

"Fuck cher, feel so goddamn good," Benny grunted. He bent his knees and started to piston his hips up every time Dean came back down, both of them moaning loudly.

"Oh fuck Benny," he moaned, loving the thrust upward to meet him. The sounds of their hips slamming together along with the hard pressure smacking into his ass, Dean nearly came as the movements came faster and harder. He tightened a couple fingers around the base of his cock hoping that would stave off the orgasm just a little longer. He just wanted Benny to fill him full of cum first, then he'd let go.

Between his own panted breaths, Dean managed to get a few encouragements, though they were a bit muddled with the moans being pulled out of his throat. "Harder, fuck...yes, that's it.. Cum for me, Ben...wanna feel you shoot inside me."

Benny sat up and pulled Dean in close, kissing him desperately. He ate up Dean's moans as they got louder and louder, Benny's only need now was to give Dean everything he wanted and then some. He fell back against the bed and held Dean's hips still as he fucked him hard and fast. There was on more insanely tight clench around his cock and Benny bellowed out a shout, his entire body spasming with his release. His vision became a bit spotty but he was lucid enough to get his fingers wrapped around Dean's cock and stroked him fast.

"C'mon cher, cum for me."

As soon as Dean felt the rush of heat inside him he let go. It didn't take long before he spilled over Benny's fist, white flashing behind his eyes as the pressure finally escaped. A few strings spraying up and over his stomach as the powerful orgasm rocked through him. Dean muttered a constant string of curses, riding out the waves of pleasure.

"Mmm, that's it, did so good for me cher," Benny groaned, loving the way Dean's body twitched as he came down from his orgasm. He stroked Dean's cock until he was soft and Beny moved them to lay down on the bed.

Benny wanted to get a wash cloth to clean them up but he also really didn't want to get out of the bed. His arms pulled Dean in close and sighed softly.

"God I've missed you, missed us, I mean-" Dean paused, remembering that Benny was a little insecure when it came to other parts of their relationship and the last thing he wanted to do was feed that twisted voice in his head. "I missed all of you, the way you make me laugh, and how you don't take any of my shit, but this too, the way we work here is like something I never could have imagined."

Dean thought for a second longer, biting his lip trying to hold in the chuckle, "And let me tell ya, I've watched my fair share of porn."

Benny laughed, leaning in to brush their lips together, "I missed us too sweetheart and I'm glad that I could out do all that porn you watched," he teased with a smirk. Benny couldn't keep his hands still, he had to touch every inch of Dean's body, partly to make sure this was real. He nuzzled against Dean's cheek and hummed.

"Mmm, so much better," Dean promised, leaning in for a kiss which Benny happily granted him. Even though he was still blissfully dazed, Dean knew he'd fallen for the man probably before he should have considering they'd only spent a week together, a short one at that. Somehow despite everything, the decade they spent apart, the heart wrenching end to what he'd thought was their last chance, Dean knew he wouldn't trade it for anything. No matter what happened in the past, ending up right there in Benny's arms was worth it all.


End file.
